


Sunny x Aubrey Chapter 2

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Aubrey [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Romance, Scents & Smells, Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: The conclusion to my first and still-favorite writing series related to this game.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Aubrey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160030
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	Sunny x Aubrey Chapter 2

>Sunny was lost in a haze of breathlessness and squirming as his mind went blank.  
>At some point, while unaware of himself, his left hand had come out from underneath him to grasp Aubrey's forearm as she teased him.  
>As the pleasure slowly faded and he relaxed into the afterglow, Sunny's eyes slowly fluttered open to find Aubrey face to face with him, foreheads touching, her breathing and expression  
conveying pleasure as if she had been the one who just came.  
>Internally, Aubrey was consumed with the spectacle she just witnessed and the feeling of power from the knowledge that she'd done that to Sunny with one hand.  
>She didn't know if Sunny could take it, but she knew she couldn't stop anymore.  
>Sunny, meanwhile, was now attempting to process everything that just happened (in a span of under five minutes, no less)  
>His practical knowledge of relationships was formed entirely from watching his parents, as well as Hero and Mari, but this was something different.  
>This wasn't the kind of romantic encounter he'd imagined, instead, he was stripped and made into a plaything.  
>A plaything...  
>The word resonated in his mind. "Aubrey's plaything". And his eyes glazed at the thought as he nearly feinted in his afterglow.

>At length, as their breathing slowed, Aubrey removed her hand from Sunny’s briefs  
>She inspected the thick white jelly smeared across the back of her hand, thinking, "So this is..."  
>She briefly sniffed the unfamiliar substance, before noticing that Sunny was watching her.  
>In a flash, she made the decision that she would pretend to still be in control, both of the situation and herself.  
>She nonchalantly smiled and wiped the semen on a dry part of Sunny's briefs, before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss  
>"Let me clean you up.", she smiled mischievously.  
>Leaving his side, she stood as sunny leaned up on his elbows wondering what would happen next.  
>The side of his body where she had been laying felt cold.  
>Smiling all the while, Aubrey grabbed the waistband of his briefs, and just as she had with his pants, yanked them away like it was a magic trick.  
>Before Sunny could even react, she balled up the briefs with the wet spots inside, then used the dry parts to roughly wipe away the remaining semen smeared around Sunny's crotch and cock.  
>As he squirmed in response, the word "Plaything" again resonated in Sunny's mind, as he felt a level of embarrassment that made his head go numb.  
>When she was done, Sunny again used his hands to hide his shame, wincing a little internally as she tossed the soiled briefs aside and they landed right atop his shirt in the corner  
>Now standing over Sunny, seeing him laying there, blushing, curled up, eyes glazed, with his hands hiding his nakedness, Aubrey felt a moment of guilty sympathy.  
>"I guess this isn't really fair, is it?"

>Smiling slyly, Aubrey had an idea. "Here, cover up with this.", she suggested, as she reached for the head of his bed and pulled down the sheet.  
>Not considering the implications at all, Sunny obediently shifted himself, awkward with his hands still over his crotch, to slide himself under the covers and lay in the bed.  
>Sunny felt the familiar sensations as he lay in his place of greatest comfort and safety, contrasted with the excitement of the situation that he'd been swept up in.  
>"Okay..." Aubrey said in a low voice, "Now don't get used to this..." She added for reasons unknown to her, drawing a questioning look from Sunny.  
>Then she reached her arm over her shoulder to her back under her shirt, having already removed her jacket when she first entered the house.  
>Sunny watched in confusion as Aubrey seemed to make a series of strange movements under her shirt with her arms.  
>After which, with a grin on her face that bordered on mania, she reached down the front of her shirt and plucked out her bra, giggling as she tossed it into Sunny's face with a "Pomf!"  
>The bra landed cup-first over Sunny's face, his surprised gasp drawing in a scent that would forever be engraved on his brain as "Aubrey".

>He removed the bra from his face and looked at it in his hands, unsure what to do with it, then looked back to Aubrey.  
>What happened next seemed to be in slow motion for Sunny.  
>She grasped the bottom of her under-shirt and pulled upward, the movement revealing inch after inch of her smooth, pale stomach.  
>As her arms and the shirt went over her head, Sunny suddenly realized he was looking at her nipples, light pink against her pale skin.  
>With her arms over her head, it appeared for a moment that Aubrey had no breasts whatsoever, but as she removed the shirt, Sunny could clearly see the curves of her modest chest.  
>Still processing what he was now seeing, Sunny's mind was stunned into blankness as Aubrey then quickly unbuttoned and stepped out of her shorts, then kicked off her socks.  
>He managed one additional thought, as he watched a smiling Aubrey step towards where he lay: "Her panties are pink..."

>After snatching her bra from Sunny’s unfeeling fingers and tossing it away, she pulled down the sheet of the bed, and Sunny had a brief moment of vulnerability as he was exposed again.  
>This quickly passed, however, as Aubrey gently lay herself under the covers, once again on top of Sunny.  
>Her warmth and softness were everywhere, and Sunny had no idea what to do with himself.  
>Unsure of where to put his hands, Sunny raised them next to his shoulders in an "I give up" pose.  
>Seeing this and chuckling, Aubrey placed her right hand against his, interlocking their fingers, and also pinning Sunny's arm to the bed.  
>"I wanna show you something.", she whispered, taking his free hand in hers.  
>Slowly she guided his hand down under the covers. Down past her breasts, down past her stomach, before finally pressing the fingers of his hand against her body.  
>Looking directly into Aubrey's face as she enjoyed his reactions, his fingers felt a silky smoothness, like fabric rather than skin, then a feverish heat, before he finally realized that his fingers were  
becoming soaked in moisture.  
>"Can you feel that?" she whispered  
>"That's how excited you made me while I was watching you squirm and cum all by yourself"

>She released his hand, which he drew back up in front of his face, marveling at the amount of moisture that coated his fingers.  
>As he stared at his hand, resisting the shameful temptation to smell it, Sunny didn't notice Aubrey unpin his arm, or how she moved her legs in a strange way under the covers.  
>He snapped back to attention as Aubrey declared, "There, now we're even.", and bright pink completely filled his vision.  
>While he was transfixed, Aubrey had removed her panties under the covers, and playfully slapped them directly onto Sunny's face with a soft "Fwap".  
>He could now feel the same moisture that coated his fingers soaking onto his lips through the fabric.  
>If the scent of her bra had engraved itself into Sunny's brain, then these sodden panties were searing her name into his mind with a branding iron.  
>Then the panties were gone as quickly as they had appeared, leaving Aubrey's blushing, embarrassed smile.  
>"Sorry. Maybe that was a little much.", she whispered.

>Momentarily recovering from the series of mental shocks, Sunny spoke for the first time in a while. "Aubrey, I... Maybe we shouldn't..."  
>Aubrey again gently cupped his face in her hands, "Sunny... you sweet boy..." she mused as she stared into his face, her bright blue eyes full of affection, and wearing a smile that felt like sun-beams.  
>Without any change to the adoration in her expression, she softly whispered, "Don't be a faggot."  
>Then she kissed him again. Gone now was the predatory passion from earlier. Now she felt herself only yearning to connect with him in any way she possibly could.  
>Sunny accepted this gentle affection, and in his mind, a tiny thought burst into existence amid all the gloom of his subconscious:  
>"Maybe not all the good things in my life are in the past."  
>In that moment, he finally decided what he wanted to do with his hands, as he threw his arms tightly around Aubrey and drew her as close as humanly possible.

>In that moment, Aubrey's body felt weightless to Sunny, as if it was made of pure softness with no physical substance.  
>Her laying atop him no longer felt oppressive and dominant. It felt safe and warm, like she was a blanket on his bed.  
>It was only now that he fully reciprocated her kiss, relishing in the softness and movement of her lips.  
>Both were aware that kisses this passionate would usually involve one's tongue, yet neither was experienced enough to really know how to do so, consumed as they were by virginal lust.  
>Breaking the kiss, at length, Aubrey desperately moaned, "Sunny..." before submitting to temptation and kissing him again.  
>Determined to get the words out, she finally managed, "Sunny, I need you. Right now." A brief fire shining in her eyes against a backdrop of abject desperation.  
>While her demand no long felt oppressive or dominant to Sunny, he felt he could no more say "no" to her than he could refuse to breath.

>She sat up, beautiful pale skin glistening slightly with a scattering of sweat, and turned her attention downward to his cock, which at some point had become even harder that it had been during  
their earlier activities.  
>In a fumbling near-frenzy, she grasped his cock and aimed it upwards, as she awkwardly positioned her hips above him.  
>She attempted to lower herself gently, as she prodded herself with Sunny's manhood, but the moment she aligned herself and the head of his cock popped inside, she cried out helplessly.  
>Her legs giving way, she quickly slid down the moderate length of Sunny’s shaft, before she collapsed forward into his arms.  
>Holding her tightly again, Sunny struggled to fathom the current location of his penis.  
>Briefly, his reeling mind considered the possibility that vaginas were actually some sort of portal to a dimension of pure softness and warmth.  
>Surely somebody would have told him if that were the case, though... right?  
>This distraction fled from his mind as he unconsciously moved his hips very slightly.  
>The tiny movement within her was magnetic and frictionless. After moving just a millimeter, his entire body was drawn upwards into a full thrust.  
>He gasped at the sensation, his mind unable to process the feelings flowing through him, as he quickly transformed into a mindless organism, desiring only to instinctively inject fluids into a  
female.  
>Then Aubrey spoke, moaning, "Ohhhhhh, Sunny..." into his ear, and Sunny's brain was instantly restored from a lizard-state back up to the level of a lower mammal.  
>In that moment, Sunny felt that he loved Aubrey more than anything he'd ever loved before.

>His hips were irresistibly drawn into thrust after thrust. The sensitive nerves of his untouched body lashing his mind with pleasure like the strokes of a bull-whip, yet every tiny sign of Aubrey's  
enjoyment kept him focused.  
>It felt good. Too good. Almost too good to even enjoy, but Aubrey's reactions were escalating, and he wanted her to feel even more.  
>At some point, Aubrey regained a bit of her senses, and began helplessly reciprocating his thrusts, kissing him desperately as she bucked her hips up and down.  
>Neither could tell where their bodies ended. Everything below their waists was a blur of pleasure and togetherness, melting deeper and deeper into each other as they moaned out in pleasure  
and their vision grew hazy.  
>Everything was movement and warmth, with a building tension slowly overwhelming both of them.  
>In the end, Sunny came first, his body ejecting his juices like they were mechanically pressurized, causing Aubrey to feel as if his cock had become several inches longer as his semen sprayed  
forcefully against the deepest parts of her.  
>In that moment, Aubrey's back arched as she cried out towards the ceiling, and for the tiniest instant, she had a distracting thought. Something about condoms.  
>In the next moment, she felt how Sunny's warmth was pooling deep insider her body, and as soon as the real meaning of "Sunny's warmth" registered within her mind, her world shattered as an  
orgasm the size of an avalanche left her completely annihilated.  
>In the moments after, she was lost to pure animal instinct, as she desperately moaned and ground herself against Sunny, her body moving by itself to greedily extract every possible drop of that  
beautiful warmth.  
>"l love you, Sunny" she moaned repeatedly  
>Ravaged by over-stimulation and the fatigue of two orgasms, Sunny could only happily sigh the name "Aubrey..." as he slowly passed out.

EPILOGUE:  
>Sunny awoke staring upwards at a white void.  
>Sitting bolt upright, he looked around in panic to see where he was, finding himself surrounded by various familiar items: A laptop, a sketchbook, a tissue box, Mewo.  
>As he sensed the familiarity of this place, his panic subsided, yet he remained uneasy.  
>Regaining his calm, he began to sense a familiar numbness enveloping his mind.  
>it felt... okay, which further fueled his unease.  
>"Wait, this is wrong. I don't want to be numb... I want to feel... SOMETHING"  
>As he completely this thought, a wave of dizzy nausea washed over him. This place was bad for him. He had to get out.  
>This was when he noticed the faint outline of a white door nearby.  
>With renewed panic, he scrambled to his feet and sprinted for that door, feeling sure that something was chasing him as he threw it open and stumbled through  
>"SUNNY!"  
>Beyond the door, he looked up to the familiar sight of Kel, Hero, and beautiful Aubrey, sitting in chairs playing cards at the table.  
>Aubrey immediately stood, scooting the table and scattering everyone's cards, then ran to Sunny, bright pink hair waving behind her as she ran.  
>"Where have you been! I missed you!", she cried, as she hugged him tightly with stars in her eyes.

>Returning her embrace, Sunny finally gained a sense of ease as he looked around the familiar room  
>The yellow cat smiled down at him from above. Was it smaller than he remembered?  
>Against the far wall sat the small shrine with a picture of Mari, looking happier than he'd seen her in a while  
>Still holding Aubrey as Kel and Hero greeted him, Sunny turned back to look at the room he came from.  
>There he saw himself, but not himself, standing and staring back at him, stone-faced.  
>Holding Aubrey tighter, he felt a chill as the door to that white place slowly swung shut.  
>He could not fathom what the strangeness of this place meant for him and his friends, but looking at Aubrey, he resolved himself that he wouldn't be afraid as long as she was with him.


End file.
